Working Through
by theshipperlogs
Summary: Alex convinces Bobby to spend Christmas Eve with her. BA of course!
1. Chapter 1

Working Through

By Lisa

Rating: T

A/N: Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Christmas spirit has been calling my muse and I finally decided to give in. Just a little pre-holiday fluff.

"Just a minute!" Bobby yelled, rushing to open the door and finding his partner on the other side with a big smile on her face.

"I didn't think you were ever going to open that door," Alex Eames said, pushing past him and coming inside not waiting for an invitiation.

"I was taking a shower," he explained, standing there in an old dark blue robe. "I wasn't exactly expecting company. Why aren't you with your family?"

"I will be with them tomorrow. Today is Christmas Eve, and I have decided that you are the lucky person that gets to spend it with me," Alex said, sitting on the arm of his favorite leather chair.

"Eames, I'm not…I'm not really up for..." Bobby explained, his face betraying the emotions he felt.

"Look, I know that it's only been three weeks since your mother passed away, but you need to get out," Alex replied, her features softening. "Besides, I need somebody to go shopping with me today."

Bobby's eyes got wide, "You want me to go shopping with you…on Christmas Eve?"

"Yes, I do. It'll be fun. I have a couple of things I still need to pick up and I need someone to carry my bags for me," she teased.

"I'm not…I haven't even really thought about presents," Bobby confessed, a pained look crossing his expressive eyes.

"You don't have to think, just carry and lunch is on me. Wherever you want," Alex convinced.

Bobby looked at her for a moment. She was absolutely beautiful standing there in her red turtleneck and black jeans. The cold had made her cheeks glow and her hair was just a bit damp from the snow flurries that had been coming down all morning.

"Ok, but I warn you, I may not be the best company," he said. "Just let me get dressed."

"Ok, but no suit and tie," she said as if she were issuing him a stern warning.

"No suit and tie, got it," he said, starting to go toward his bedroom but stopped just short. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be a bit bossy?"

"Not and lived to say it twice," she answered. "Now get dressed, there's shopping to be done."

Bobby disappeared into his bedroom while Alex took off her favorite black leather jacket and looked around his living room. Not much had changed since the last time she had been there, the day of his mother's funeral. She had wanted to bring him back to her house, but he had insisted on coming home. He had spent the evening looking at the same photograph of his mother and she had made sandwiches and other dinners that he could just put into the oven whenever he needed them. Finally around midnight, she had gone to sit beside him to tell him that she was leaving. He hadn't spoken to her since that afternoon and he had finally thanked her.

"I couldn't have gotten through this without you," he'd said, and kissed her on the cheek. Alex told him to call if he needed her and she had left…..

Alex came back to reality as Bobby walked back into the room.

"I guess I'm ready," he announced, causing Alex to turn around and look at him.

"You clean up pretty good, Goren," she said smiling and picking up her jacket. He was dressed in khaki pants and a dark blue sweater.

"I'm glad you approve," he said taking her jacket and helping her on with it. "So where are we off to?"

"The mall of course," she answered. "And if you're good, you might just get to sit on Santa's lap."

Bobby didn't answer just grabbed his coat and followed her out the door.

"I can't believe you did that," Bobby said, getting off the elevator and walking into the department store.

"I can't help it if that was the only parking space left in the whole parking garage. What is it with people waiting until the last minute to do their Christmas shopping?" It's not like they don't know when December 25th is?" Alex said orienting herself in the store.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" he said, following closely behind her.

"Yeah well, I'm a cop. I'm busy," she explained.

They walked through the store in silence as Alex seemed to look at every sweater in the men's department. Cheerful holiday music filled the silence along with the occasional shriek of an unruly child.

"Who do you need to buy a sweater for?" Bobby asked, leaning over her shoulder.

Alex looked up at that precise moment and their faces were only inches apart. She smiled and said that she needed one for her brother. Bobby felt her warm breath on his cheek and shuddered. It seemed like the first thing he had felt since the day of the funeral.

"Does he have the same coloring and features as you?" he asked, picking up a green wool sweater when she nodded in agreement.

"Well, then I would go with the green. You look great in green," he said, handing her the sweater.

"That's just what I was thinking," she said. "I knew you would come in handy."

Alex walked over to the sales counter and paid for her purchase and handed Bobby the bag to carry.

He took the bag and smiled.

"Now what? Are you finished?," he said, following her again, dodging other shoppers.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," she replied with a laugh.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot the disclaimer in Chapter one, so here it is. Not mine, no money exchanged hands.

A/N2: This is just a short transitional chapter to get to bigger and better thing.

Please review if you are so inclined. Reviews make me giddier than a little kid on Christmas morning. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far.

Chapter 2

For the next several hours Bobby followed Alex all over the mall picking up various gifts for her family and friends. He was now carrying several bags and was helping along the way. He had recommended a new children's book for her nephew and a locket for each of her nieces.

"If you buy them all the same thing, then they won't want what the other has," he'd said, looking at the tiny gold lockets in the jewelry case.

"You really are good at this," Alex said in amazement.

Bobby's only response had been a smile and a hand offered to take another bag.

At just after two, Alex stopped in front of a coffee shop and inhaled the wonderful smell.

"How do you feel about a coffee and a cinnamon roll for lunch," she said, her eyes dancing at the thought of fresh coffee.

"You promised me lunch, wherever I want," he said, teasing.

"I know, but we're already here and this place has really good coffee," she whined, knowing that he would give in.

"Ok, but you still owe me a lunch,' he said claiming one of the tables that had just been vacated.

"You sit there and I'll get the coffee," she said, turning toward the counter.

"And a cinnamon roll," he yelled after her.

He watched her get in line, looking at the menu board. He was having a surprisingly good time. He liked helping her pick gifts out for her family and walking around with her, talking about things other than cases or his mother. It would be his first Christmas with her gone, not that she had been there in a really long time.

Alex sat the coffee down in front of him and the largest cinnamon roll that he had ever seen.

"I thought that we could share the cinnamon roll," she said, cutting it with a knife.

Bobby took a sip of his coffee and winced, "It's peppermint."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That one is mine," she said reaching for it just as he snatched it away.

"I like it," he said, taking another drink.

"I don't think so, and besides this one is eggnog flavored," she said, holding up the other cup.

Bobby relented and traded cups.

"I know how much you love eggnog," she said, sipping the peppermint coffee and taking a bite of the cinnamon roll.

"Yeah, I remember, when you found out how much I liked it, you made me some in the middle of July," he said, as he finished chewing the gooey roll.

"I wasn't going to make it, but you cannot buy that stuff in July," she said, looking over her bags to see what she had.

"So what do you have left to get?" he asked, still sipping his coffee and licking the icing off his thumb.

"I have to pick up some perfume for my mom and that's it!" she said triumphantly, eating the last bite of her part of the cinnamon roll. "Then all that's left is the wrapping."

"I guess you expect me to help you wrap them too?" he said, standing up.

"How nice of you to offer," she said, standing up and throwing her cup away.

Alex headed back toward the department store that they had originally entered when they'd gotten to the mall. Bobby picked up the shopping bags and started after her. Alex darted through the customers and displays until she got to the perfume counter.

She looked around the glass case until she found the White Shoulders that her mother always wore.

"I'm wondering if I should get her something different this year?" Alex asked, looking at the other bottles.

"This one smells nice," Bobby said, handing her the bottle he had picked up.

Alex sprayed it on her wrist and smiled, "Bobby, that's what I wear."

Bobby took hold of Alex's wrist and held it up to his nose and inhaled, "I know."

He let go of her wrist and went back to looking at all of the perfumes.

Alex looked over the selection and finally decided on getting the White Shoulders anyway.

"Can I help you?" the sales lady asked.

"Yeah, I want the White Shoulders perfume," Alex said as the sales woman, whose nametag read Tiffani, eyed Bobby.

Tiffani leaned in to Alex and pointed to another fragrance in the counter called Wonderment and said, "Honey, with a man like that, I'd forget the White Shoulders and go with this."

"He's not…I mean we're not… a hell, throw one of those in there too," Alex said, watching her partner smile at her expense.

Alex paid for her purchases and left the counter before "Tiffani" could jump her partner.

"So you got both, huh?" he teased.

"It was easier than trying to explain to her," Alex said, stopping in front of the elevator doors and pushing the up button.

"Explain what to her," he said, this time seriously.

The door opened and the two detectives stepped into the crowded elevator.

"Explain what?," he whispered into her ear.

"Explain us," she whispered back, just as the door opened on their floor and she stepped out into the parking garage.

They walked to her car in silence. She popped the trunk and he loaded her packages inside.

"Is that it?" she asked before shutting it.

"Yeah, I don't think I could have carried any more," he said, shaking his hands.

"Admit it, you had a good time," she said, getting into the driver's side while Bobby rode shotgun.

"I did," he said shyly.

They drove through Manhattan traffic, which considering the time of day, wasn't too bad, but the snow was beginning to pick up and the roads were getting slushy. Alex drove through the tunnel and Bobby looked over to her.

"Was there somewhere else you needed to go?" he asked.

"I thought we'd go back to my place and I'll fix you dinner," she said, looking to him to gauge his reaction.

"Eames, I…thank you for…for taking me shopping with you today…but you should spend tonight with your family," he said uncomfortably.

"I am," she answered.

"I'm not up to...up to being with a bunch…of people"

Alex laughed, "I meant you, Bobby. Man for someone so smart…I'll see them all tomorrow. I wanted to spend today with you. And I knew that you wouldn't be up to the whole Eames clan."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he said, still unsure.

"Yes, besides, do you really think I'm gonna wrap all that stuff myself?" she asked sarcastically.

They drove for the next twenty minutes until finally, Alex parked the car in her driveway and turned off the car.

"Let the games begin," she said, opeing the car door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is so much fun to write. Thanks so much for all the reviews.

Alex unlocked the door top her house and pushed it open. The smell of warm ham hit them both as they walked into the house followed by the lights from the Christmas tree.

"Are you sure we have the right house?" Bobby said looking around.

"Believe me when I say that none of this was here this morning," Alex replied, puzzled by the tree and other decorations hung around the room.

After a minute, she finally saw a note taped to the TV. It was her sister's handwriting.

_Lexie-_

_There's ham in the oven (don't worry, I turned it off before I left) and potato salad in the fridge. I hope you like tree, Dad put it up. Have a good time with Bobby. We love you and we'll see you tomorrow._

_Jenny_

Alex smiled and looked up at her partner.

"I happened to mention that I was kidnapping you today to take you shopping," she confessed. "I also might have told her that I was going to make you dinner."

"You had this all planned out didn't you?" he said, finally sitting all of the packages down in the kitchen.

"I swear that I had nothing to do with the tree or the ham. I just hadn't had time to get a tree and I was just going to fix us chicken or something," she said, sliding out of her jacket and going over to look at the beautiful tree. There were two presents underneath, one for her and one for Bobby.

"You have a great family," he said, looking at the packages wrapped in silver paper. "Eames, I should really go. You should be with them."

"I want to be with you," she blurted out. "I mean… I meant what I said, you're family. Now let's open these. I never could wait to open my presents."

Bobby took the gift and smiled at Alex, who shook the package like a curious child.

"Open it," he said, sitting down on the couch and enjoying watching her.

Alex sat in the floor and ripped at the paper. Once the paper was shredded, Alex tore at the tape around the white box and flipped open the tissue paper. She held up the long green silk night gown and raised an eyebrow at her partner.

"I'd say that was from your sister and not your dad," Bobby said, more amused than embarrassed.

"You think?" she said, putting it back in the box.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" he teased, still holding his unwrapped box in his hand.

"Not a chance, Goren," she replied with a smile. "Now, you open yours."

Bobby turned the package over and undid the tape and Alex sighed.

"Your one of those," she said impatiently.

"I like to savor the moment," he explained, finally getting the paper off to reveal a Christmas CD and a card. Bobby looked at the card and opened it. It had a beautiful holiday message and an invitation to the Eames family dinner table any time he wanted.

"That was very thoughtful of them," he said, tucking the card in his jacket pocket.

Alex smiled at him. She was touched by her father's gesture. Her dad had never really liked any of Alex's other partners or even most of her boyfriends. He hadn't acted like this around anyone since her husband.

"Bobby, put the CD on the stereo and I'll go fix us an early dinner," Alex said, gathering up the wrapping paper and heading for the kitchen.

Bobby fought with the CD wrapper and finally got it open. In moments, Nat King Cole's soothing voice filled the air and Bobby went in search of his partner.

She was slicing the ham and singing along to the music.

"Can I help?" he asked, coming up behind her.

"Yeah, there's a bottle of wine in the fridge. I could use a glass," she said turning around. She had on an apron that said "Kiss the Cook" with a picture of that guy from the Muppets on it.

Bobby laughed, "Nice apron."

"Gift from my brother," she explained.

Bobby thought for a moment and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead

"Just following orders," he said, getting the wine.

Alex gaped at him. She was amazed by how he could surprise her even after all these years.

Bobby poured the wine and while Alex sat two plates on the counter and filled them with the stuff her sister had left for them.

"It was really nice of your sister to do all of this," Bobby said, taking a bite of the ham.

"Jenny's great," Alex said, knowing that Jenny thought that Alex should tell Bobby how she really felt about him.

As they ate they talked about all of the changes Ross had made around the office, good and bad, until both of them pushed their plates away and couldn't eat any more.

It was beginning to get dark outside, and Alex went over to the back porch and turned the light on.

"Bobby…" Alex said excitedly.

"Yeah," he answered, walking over to look out the back door with her. The ground was now completely covered with snow. It was beautiful fluffy snow, perfect for snowmen and snowball fights.

"It's beautiful," Alex said, clasping onto Bobby's arm and squealing like a little kid.

"Did you just squeal?" Bobby asked, laughing at his partner. "I don't think I've ever heard you squeal."

"Yes I did. There is nothing better than snow on Christmas Eve," she said, happily. "And I don't think I've heard you laugh so much in one day in a long time."

They stood there for a moment just watching the large white flakes fall. She held onto him, relishing in their closeness. He had pushed her away in the last few weeks and she had missed him.

"I should probably get home before it gets too bad," Bobby said regretfully.

Alex looked up at him sadly and said, "Do you have to?"

"If we wait much longer, it's going to be too late and I don't want you out there driving in this stuff," he said, turning away from the window and putting his plate in the sink.

"You still haven't helped me wrap the presents," she whined, putting her own plate in the sink and the rest of the food in the refrigerator. "You could stay. I have a guest room and it's not like you haven't used it before."

Bobby thought a moment before speaking, "Get the paper out and I'll bring the bags to the living room."

Alex smiled and went to find the paper, while Bobby gathered all of their things in the living room.

"Hey Bobby, grab some of that eggnog from the refrigerator," Alex yelled from the bedroom.

Bobby poured them both a large tumbler and waited for her in the living room, restarting the Christmas CD that John Eames had given him.

She came in with her arms full of paper, bows, tape, ribbon and a Santa hat on her head.

He laughed when he saw her and helped her get all of the stuff organized on the floor.

"How about you wrap and I'll do the name tags and ribbons," he offered, sitting across from her on the floor.

"That's fine, but you have to wear the hat," she said, offering him an extra one.

"I'm not the Santa hat wearing type of guy," he said snatching the hat from her hand before she could try to put it on his head.

Alex tried to grab it but his arms were just too quick and too long.

"Give me the hat back," she demanded, going for it again so that now she was straddling one of his legs.

"I don't think so," he said, shoving it quickly behind his back.

"If I get it, you're going to wear it," she challenged, reaching for it again, but failing.

"You keep telling yourself that," he teased. "There's no way you're going to get it, so you might as well give up now. I just don't do Santa hats," he said, tightening his grip on the hat behind his back.

Alex quickly devised her plan in her head and went for it before she lost her nerve. She was now straddling both of Bobby's legs and leaned in so that he could feel her breath on his lips before gently kissing his mouth. The gentle kiss quickly turned more passionate. Alex slipped her tongue in his mouth and moved herself up so that she was sitting in his lap. She felt him moan and when she felt his hands in her hair, she seized her opportunity and grabbed the hat.

Alex quickly moved off of him and smiled like the cat that just ate the canary.

"I told you I could get the hat," she said, placing it on his head.

It took a moment for Bobby to recover and to realize that what had happened was just part of her game.

"You fight dirty, Alexandra Eames," he said, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Alex's tongue had just been in his mouth.

"I get what I want too," she said, putting her own Santa hat back on and cutting the paper for the first gift.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I like confident Bobby Goren that we see quite a bit of in seasons one and two, so he's back. This was the hardest part to write so far, so I hope it's ok. I'm trying to write this with as little angst as possible. Feedback is sooooo appreciated.

Working Through

Chapter 4

Before Alex had wrapped the first present completely, Bobby snatched her Santa hat from her head, put it behind his back and smiled.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" she asked, playfully.

"Well, the last time I had a Santa hat behind my back, you kissed me, I just thought…." Bobby replied smiling.

Alex got up on all fours and leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Can I have my hat now?" she asked, still on her hands and knees.

"That wasn't a kiss, Eames," he whined.

"Yes, it was," she protested. "And don't Eames me, Bobby."

"No it wasn't," he said still holding onto the hat.

Alex pounced. Her lips crashed into his and they both fell back on the floor with her on top of him holding his hands to his sides. And only when she needed air did she finally break the kiss.

"Wow," Bobby said, almost speechless.

"I was hoping that tonight would end up like this," Alex said, still laying on him with the Santa hat in her hands.

"I didn't know you felt this way," he said, still grinning because he couldn't help himself.

"Now you know. Are you happy or should I get off of you and forget that that is not your badge in your pocket?" she said laughing.

"I feel like it's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten," he said seriously this time.

"Even better than that pencil set I got you last year?" Alex asked jokingly.

"That _was_ a nice pencil set," Bobby said, acting like he was mulling it over.

"It's good to see you like this," Alex said, finally getting off him and standing up.

"What, prone lying on the floor?" he said, getting up and sitting on the couch.

"No, smiling, happy," she said, kneeling in front of him so that her hands were on his knees.

"I…I..I haven't had a lot to be happy about lately. I know that I worried you and I'm sorry," he said covering her small hands with his large ones.

"I love you. I just want to be there when you need me," she said, kissing one of his hands.

"You have been. You've also given me the space to…deal…with losing my mom, and I appreciate that," he added. "And I love you too. I have for a very long time."

"Since when?" she asked almost surprised.

"I don't know when it started, but I realized it when you went on maternity leave," he said looking down into her eyes.

"That was three years ago, Bobby," she said. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't know how you felt about me," he said, brushing hair from her face. "You're just so beautiful and smart and funny…"

"Go on," she said, finally sitting beside him.

"Does it worry you that Ross will split us up?" he asked, worried.

"No, as long as we don't start making out in the break room, I think we'll be ok," she said, taking his hand to reassure him. "It's not like we don't spend most of our time together anyway. Now we just get the fringe benefits."

"And those would be…?"he asked.

"Well, when we're ready, I might let you see me in that green night gown that my sister got me for Christmas," she teased rubbing his leg with her foot.

"I'm ready now," he said leaning over to kiss her.

"No, no, what kind of girl do you think I am, Bobby. We haven't even been on a first date and you think you're going to get lucky, Mister?" she said, laughing and wiggling out of his grasp.

"Come on, Eames, you started this," he said, putting a hand on her thigh.

"Oh, you start that Eames shit again, and I'll end this right now," she said, faking anger.

"Alex…"

"That's better, Goren," she said, sitting down on the floor and cutting another piece of wrapping paper.

"You're really going to wrap more presents?" Bobby asked.

"I have to have these done for tomorrow, now get wrapping," she said, throwing him some tape as he sat down and started wrapping.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Working Through

Ch. 5

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing even remotely Law and Order: Criminal Intent…

A/N: I had a hard time getting back into this story after The War at Home aired. Kind of took the wind out of my Bobby/Alex sails, but time heals all wounds (hopefully).

Just after midnight, Alex put the last of the wrapped packages under the tree and turned to see Bobby coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still dripping from the shower.

"You were supposed to put me some clothes out while I was in the shower," he complained with a smile. "Some host you are."

"You're family, you can get your own stuff," she answered playfully.

"I help you wrap presents until after midnight on Christmas Eve, and this is the thanks I get," he said, still standing there half naked. "You just wanted to see me walk out here half dressed."

"Yeah, I did," she teased, purposefully brushing past him down the hall to her bedroom.

Bobby followed her. A small candle illuminated the room as she rummaged through a drawer looking for his clothes.

"It's after midnight, Alex," he said coming up behind her so that their bodies were touching and putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to her ear. "Merry Christmas."

Alex closed her eyes and leaned her head back into Bobby's chest. He smelled like soap and well, Bobby…

"Merry Christmas, Bobby," she whispered, barely moving her lips.

"If you want me to leave, I will," he said, gently massaging her neck.

"Don't go. I don't want to be alone," she admitted, finally turning around to face him.

"You never have to be alone again, Alex," he answered, taking her face in his hands and looking into her eyes.

Alex backed him up until he fell on the bed and climbed on top of him, planting hot kisses along his jaw and down his bare chest.

"What about waiting, making me work for it?" he said teasing her.

"Are you complaining?" she asked, pulling her shirt over her head.

Bobby stared at the exposed flesh covered only by white lace so that he could still see peeks of what was underneath.

"Oh, Alex," he said, definitely not looking her in the face.

She laughed, "I take that to be a no."

Bobby rose up so that she was once again straddling his lap and he could hold her in his arms. He dipped his head and captured her mouth with his own, passionately exploring every inch of her mouth and her tongue. His fingers worked with the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts. Alex threw the garment to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Bobby could feel her bare skin on his and his excitement intensified further than he thought possible. He reached for the button on Alex's pants and undid it and the zipper, rolling her over onto the bed in the process. He removed himself from her long enough to toss her pants to the floor and to look at her lying naked in front of him.

"Get that towel off and get over here Goren," Alex said forcefully. "I told you that I was going to make you work for it."

Bobby laughed and joined her on the bed. This was definitely something that he was going to enjoy working through.


End file.
